The First Time
by mygleekheart
Summary: This is a One-Shot of Rachel and Finn's first Time. Inspired by the information that it will have it 3x05.


Rachel is the kind of girl that will have big ideas and that she is sure that it will stay that

way. But sometimes, there is one person that will change all, but sometimes it will be better that way. Between Finn and her, it's never been perfect but it never been better.

She decided that she will not lose her virginity before she turns 25, but sometimes, it can changes. Today during school, He asked her if she wanted to go to his house, how could she say no? She knows that he had been thinking about that, her also, but life goes too fast!

During she was at her locker, she feels someone touch her back, those big protective hands.

"Hey Finn…"

"Hey Rach… I just wanted to know if you really wanted to go to… m-my house."

"Of course!" He is too much adorable… she needed to say yes!

"Cool! I will see you at my house Saturday at 8 o'clock?" Finn said.

"What about your parents? Will they be there or? And what about Kurt?" If his parents and Kurt will be there, it's sure that he wasn't thinking about doing it. If they will be alone, there is a chance that he was talking about that.

"Well Kurt is going to sleep at Blaine's house and Burt and Carole are going for the weekend in a little couple trip. So… I think that it will be just you and I."

Ohh... So I'll see you there."

Before living the school, he kissed her goodbye and at that moment, the thinks maybe this is the best think for her. Of course she wanted to wait until 25, but maybe she will never see him again after graduation. Her dream is to go live in New York, but she knows that Finn doesn't know what to do yet.

When Saturday came, Rachel was freaking out. She so wanted this but she doesn't know if she will be good enough. He has already done it with Santana so he has more experience than her.

She waited about 5 minutes before knocking on his door. She heard some noises coming closer and closer to the door.

"Hey you… you look beautiful. Come in!" Fin said with a big adorable smile on his face. She was wearing a pink dress not under the knees, as usual.

"Hey… thank you, you look good" He was wearing a white T-Shirt with a blue jacket over it. He was awesome, as always.

"I made us a vegetarian dinner."

"Awww! Thank you! This is lovely! Are we celebrating something or…?"

"No... Jus wanted to do something special."

The dinner was perfect. She just couldn't think of an other way for a date with him. She doesn't know how he made this; usually he is not so good in cooking. After that, they went in the living room, where there was a fire. She sits on the floor, the back resting on the couch and Finn just in front of her. And then, they start making out. This was not like their usual make out session. This was different. It was hot, and passionate. Of course it was always passionate, but this time it was like they needed each other, for good. His tongue starts demanding for an entrance and, as she needed more, she let him in.

After what seemed like forever, he pulls away. Then, he starts to say something, but she doesn't really pay attention. It's at the end that she just hear 2 words. Why now. OMG! He wants to have sex with her. She just looks at his big eyes and she knows that she really want to do it. She loves him, so, so much. He always respect her, if she says no, he will understand but right now, she really want to say yes. So she does.

"Are you sure?" He asks with a voice really quiet, like if he didn't want to wake up a little baby.

"Of course I am. I love you."

She feels like her heart will explode at any moment. Beside the fire, there was a pillow with a blanket, really romantic. They go there, always looking at each other's eyes. It felt like their first kiss, but bigger. When they lie down under the blanket, Finn goes on top of Rachel, which make her giggle. He start kissing her, and then to her neck. She pulls him away and sees the worried face of her boyfriend. She takes his hand and put it under on her dress, just under her boobs. He looks at her to wait for her authorization when she slowly nods. He restarts to kiss her, but more slowly this time. He brings his hand up, just on top of her breast. He caresses them slowly while kissing her more and more. Suddenly, she means.

"OMG! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" when he stops her.

"Stop, stop. You are adorable. Don't say that, never say that ok?"

"Ok…"

And with that, they start making out again. While kissing him, she starts ripping of his blue shirt so he can be just with his white T-shirt. He starts doing the same thing with her dress, which is letting her in her underwear.

"This is unfair. I'm in my underwear and you are all clothe." She says with a big grin on her face.

She starts to unbuckle his belt so he can remove his pants. He gets off her and lies beside her. She takes his hand and rests it on his chest. She could stay with him forever.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too. Do you have euhhh… you know… protection?" She says quietly almost that Finn didn't hear.

"Yeah. Just in my pants pocket that you just pull away… There!" Finn says with the condom in his hands.

"XL? Wowww… that's pretty big."

With a big smile on her pretty face, she kisses him. She pulls his T-Shirt off so she can see his beautiful chest. He climbs on top of her again while his hands are going in the back of her girlfriend. He takes her bra off, looking at her with his mouth open.

"Don't look at me that way…"

You are the most beautiful girl I had never saw."

This comment made her happy. She was sure that the way he looked at her was bad. He massage then really slow, to be sure that he doesn't hurt her. He starts kissing her neck and going more down. He kisses both of her boobs while she is moaning. If she is meaning now, he can't wait to see later. He starts kissing her belly when his hands are going to her underwear. He pull them off which is making her completely nude. He starts passing his finger around just to see her reaction. She seems to like it so he decides to push a finger inside her.

"OMG! Finn… Don't stop!" She says while moaning.

He start pushing his finger in and out and then add an other finger. After a little time, he pushes his fingers out and lies beside her. She has a really big smile; he thinks she liked it.

"This is my turn." she says, causing a little grin from her boyfriend.

He helps her get his boxer off and then looks at him while laughing a little.

"Now I understand why it's XL!"

She grips him and start pushing him up and down. His head fells back while she asks if it's good. She thinks she already knows the answer but it was just to be sure. And of course, he says yes. When she stops, he climbs on top of her and take the condom with his hand.

"Are you ready babe?" He asks her.

"Of course I am but I just want to put this thing on. And please… be slow." She says while taking the condom and opening it.

She slides the protection on him and he start positioning himself. Carefully, he slides himself inside her. Because he knows how it hurts, he takes more time to be completely in. He starts pushing in and out, slowly to be sure to not hurt her. This was different then Santana. With Santana, it was nothing because he didn't love her. For him, he was still a virgin because he only loves Rachel, only her.

"Finn… please… faster!" She says while moaning.

Of course, he listens to her, and goes faster. After what was like forever, he pushes himself out and lies beside her while kissing her gently. In that moment, they both know one thing. Maybe what they had in the past was not perfect, maybe their future will not be perfect but right now, everything is perfect.


End file.
